The Betrayed
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy is betrayed by all his friends at camp but the very few. He was in despair finding his mother dead and gets an offer by Lady Chaos. In the blessings by all the Primordial and getting his godhood he gets a lot of soulmates. Lady Chaos then has to do is train for a big threat to Earth. What will happen when he has to go back to Earth to help save them all and his girls?...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Percy is betrayed by all his friends at camp but the very few. He was in despair finding his mother dead and gets an offer by Lady Chaos. In the blessings by all the Primordial and getting his godhood he gets a lot of soulmates. Lady Chaos then has to do is train for a big threat to Earth. What will happen when he has to go back to Earth to help save them all and his girls?...

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

It started off as a normal day for Percy but up until a boy was helped over the boundary line of camp. That night Dale was claimed as Zeus's son. That was when the trouble begins.

First it started with the Minor gods cabins who all worshipped the ground Dale walked on. They seemed to forget the fact he got them all a cabin. Not that he wanted recognition he just wanted respect after being involved with two major wars.

Next was Katie at the Demeter Cabin. Percy had seen that her garden had been destroyed and went over to see if he could help her fix it.

"Get the hell out of here! You did this to my precious flowers!" Katie yells

"Katie what are you talking about I didn't do a thing I swear", Percy says

"Dale saw you destroy my garden and you muddy foot prints lead to your cabin! You are no friend of mine!" Katie says

Percy was hurt but decided to give her time to think on things maybe she would see he never did it. Next was Pollux. Apparently he had taken his favourite drinks he had managed to get. And found the cans drunk outside the Poseidon Cabin.

Next was the Aphrodite cabin who said that they heard Percy bragging how he destroyed their make up and how lousy fighters they were.

Next was the Apollo Cabin all but Kayla. They claimed they heard that Percy said they were all worthless healers and had destroyed Will Solace's bow he got from his father.

Next was the Hephaestus Cabin who claimed he blow up their workshop. Which Percy denied and wanted to help rebuild it but they said they would deal with it and for him very to call him their friends again. Leo was particularly nasty after he said he had a great invention in there and he was about to complete it now it was destroyed.

Next was the Hermes Cabin when the Strolls got blamed for planning a major prank of Dionysus and where sentenced to a month of doing the worst jobs at camp. Percy asked them if they wanted help with their punishment but they glared at him and said like the others they weren't his friends anymore.

Next was the Athena cabin who claimed he destroyed all their blueprints with water soaking them till they couldn't tell what was on them anymore. But Annabeth still was by his side even though she was a little distant.

Next was the Ares Cabin which all members but Clarisse blame him for ruining their weapons. Clarisse told Percy that she didn't believe he would do it. So Clarisse, Kayla, Grover and Annabeth were the only ones to talk to him now.

But then came Grover claiming he had destroyed some of the trees where the Dryads where which included Juniper's tree. He broke the empathy link then too which made Percy have tears in his eyes.

Then the final straw began Percy walking along the beach where he was going to meet Annabeth to propose with a ring that Nico and Hazel found a stone for. He stopped walking when he heard voices.

"When are you going to dump that loser? He has done much damage to camp?" a voice says which Percy recognised as Dale's

"I am going to do it today. He will be meeting me here soon and I going to tell him I can't forgive him for all the damage he has done to his ex-friends and the blueprints to New Athens", Annabeth says

Percy could see them now kissing and looking like they had, had sex.

"How dare you!" Percy yells

"Percy!" Annabeth says jumping away from Dale

"I loved you Annabeth!" Percy says

"You destroyed my friends! You did all those things and destroyed the plans I had for New Athens! It is your own fault for doing those things", Annabeth replies

"I didn't do any of those things!" Percy says

"Liar! Get out of here bastard of Poseidon!" Annabeth yells

"Fine", Percy says storming away into the trees dropping the ring into the sand

He went into the woods and let out a painful cry and he lost control of his powers the earth trembled and the waves in the water swirled around in anger and heartbreak. The blast of power was very strong as the wind picked up and acted like a hurricane.

Percy finally after sometime got up and regained his control over his powers and rushed to his cabin and begin packing all of his things. He wrote a note for Chiron, Kayla, and Clarisse to read. And he started walking out of Camp Half-Blood it was still raining and had wind because of his mood. He got to the Pegasus stalls and found Blackjack.

" _What is wrong boss? You are effecting the weather", Blackjack says_

"I have just had enough", Percy says, "I need you to take me to my Mum's"  
 _"Very well Boss. Hop on", Blackjack says_

Percy jumps on Blackjacks back and Blackjack takes to the air as the weather begins to calms as he flies away from a place he once called home. They fly into the city and Blackjack lands in an alley near Percy's Mum's apartment.

"You can go back to camp now Blackjack. Be well my friend", Percy says

" _Take care of yourself boss", Blackjack says, "Whistle when you need me"_

"Goodbye my friend", Percy says and watches as Blackjack heads back into the sky and back to Camp.

Percy starts walking towards the apartment. He goes into the building and has a feeling of dread in him. He didn't like that and got out his sword Riptide. And runs up the stairs to see the door to his mothers apartment was open. He sees two Dracaena standing over his mothers and Paul's bodies.

"Hello hero", one says

"You will pay for what you did to our Mistress", the other says

Percy growls and launches himself into battle. And weaves his sword avoiding the Dracaena and lands a fatal blow on one and it bursts into gold dust but the other had scratched his face with its claws leaving gashes on his cheek. Before Percy was able to cut down the last Dracaena. And it busts into gold bursts. Staggering Percy falls to his knees in front of his mother.

"Mum?" Percy asks

"Percy…", Sally sighs

"I am going to call the paramedics mum", Percy says

"…not going to make it Percy. Please…don't blame yourself…remember I love you with all my heart…I am proud to have you as my son…don't dwell on my death…live your life for me Percy...live a long happy life…promise me", Sally breathes

"I will try Mum", Percy says tears falling as a storm brews outside the same one that had been at Camp

"Your sisters are in the back room…they didn't get to them…I wouldn't let them…tell them Mummy and Daddy love them…like I love you Percy…Always...Protect them", Sally says and breaths her last

Percy cries as her eyes glaze over and her breathing stops.

"Mum please come back", Percy says sobbing

Percy goes to the back room and finds his baby sister in her crib he picks Estelle, Stella up with Violette. And bring them back to the bodies of Sally and Paul. Percy didn't know what to do. He was the only person left for these three.

Suddenly there was a burst of power but Percy doesn't care he had just lost his mother. And now was the caretaker to his sisters.

"Perseus Jackson I am sorry for your loss my chosen Hero and Champion", a female voice says

Percy looks up to see a woman glowing and the power coming off her was stronger then the Olympians and Kronos and even Gaea.

"Who are you?" Percy asks protecting his sisters where now the only reason to live.

"I am Chaos. Creator of us all", Lady Chaos replies

Percy kneels before her bowing his head, "My Lady"

"No need to bow to me. Especially with your sisters in your hands. I am sorry for your loss Perseus. I will heal your cheek as best I can but everything leaves some type of scar", Lady Chaos says planting her hand on his cheek and heals it.

It only has three faint white lines now going over his lips and up his face.

"Do you want to do something special with your mother and her husbands bodies?" Lady Chaos asks

"Can we please take them to Montauk Beach?" Percy asks

"Of course", Lady Chaos says

Percy puts Drachmas on their eyes and Lady Chaos conjures shrouds for them. Then teleports them all to Montauk Beach. Lady Chaos conjures a pyre and lets Percy start it on fire. Percy watches the pyres burn quickly with the Greek Fire. Percy lets the tears falls as his mothers and Paul's bodies turn to ash and are blown away. His sisters look on with wide eyes at the fire because they didn't understand.

"My Lady why did you come?" Percy asks after they finish watching the pyres burn

"I felt your sorrow and would like to offer you a special opportunity", Lady Chaos replies

"What might that be?" Percy asks

"I would like to adopt you as my son and your sisters as my daughters even through they don't have godly blood and make you a god and your sisters minor gods", Lady Chaos says, "You will be blessed by my other children and some grandchildren and then you will train with some of them. If you accept you all will be in my realm for a while"

Percy looks out into the sea and thinks he really didn't have nothing left to lose.

"I will come my Lady as long as my sisters are protected", Percy replies

"Then let me put a hand on your shoulder and we will leave", Lady Chaos replies

Percy takes lets Lady Chaos puts her hand on his shoulder and Lady Chaos flashes them away from the Beach at Montauk…

* * *

 _Olympus_

* * *

The gods were in an uproar as a major spike of power had swept through Manhattan and the domains of Zeus and Poseidon. Then were arguing about who could have done this Athena was thinking about who could have done this and had only one person in mind. But how could he have caused this?

"Did you know there was a major storm and earthquake at Camp-Half Blood?" Hermes asks

That stopped the arguing.

"How do you know that?" Zeus asks

"I have my sources", Hermes replies

"It is Perseus. He would be the only one to do BOTH Father and Poseidon's domains", Athena reasons

"What would cause him to use his powers like that twice it would really exhausted him. He could have passed out!" Poseidon says worried

Hades suddenly appears in a swirl of black shadows with a sorrow expression on his face.

"What is wrong Hades?" Zeus asks

"Poseidon, brother. I am so sorry but Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis just entered my realm. I am so sorry brother. Bur they entered Elysium. They were granted it automatically and I showed them to Elysium myself. They told me what happened. It was two Dracaena. Percy was there and destroyed them. But was too late to save their lives. They were given the last rights as Greeks", Hades says solemnly

Poseidon lets the tears fall. He had just lost a most remarkable women. Who he had fallen in love with just like Amphitrite. He thought of his son. What could he be going through? And Poseidon knew that Sally had, had triplets four months ago. How was Percy handling this?

"That explains Manhattan but what about Camp Half-Blood?" Apollo asks

"I might know one cause", Aphrodite says

"What is it?" Poseidon asks

"Annabeth cheated on Percy. I felt his heartbreak", Aphrodite says

"My daughter would do no such thing!" Athena yells

"I am afraid she did with Dale son of Zeus", Aphrodite replies

Artemis was surprised a WOMAN cheated on a MALE! This was unheard off.

"Hermes bring the Councillors from Camp Half-Blood here and Chiron", Zeus orders, "We will get to the bottom of it"

Hermes nods and flashes out. Poseidon was worried what could have happened to Percy. Minutes go by before Hermes flashes in again with the cabin councillors and Chiron. There was a division. Chiron, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez and Kayla Knowles where standing apart from everyone else. Clarisse and Chris had decided just to be friends know as they had other interests.

"Demigods! We have called you here to ask you to explain about Percy Jackson", Zeus says

That was when the shouting started accusing Percy of all thinks the gods where so shocked. And Athena saw Annabeth was with Dale supporting Aphrodite's claims.

Suddenly there was a rumble and creaks started to appear in the floor everyone turns to Poseidon who had standing up and was gripping his Trident so tight his hands where white.

"My son wouldn't do any of that!" Poseidon growls

"We have been trying to tell them that Lord Poseidon but they don't believe us that believe Dale and the rumours that we are sure he started", Clarisse says glaring at Dale

"DALE RYDER SMITH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Zeus shouts

Everyone looks at him wondering what he could be taking about.

"He is just a weak demigod! I am the strong one and I am the son of the King of the Gods!" Dale says smugly

"You are too arrogant. And have used a power I had tried not to give my children", Zeus says sorrowfully

"What is that Pops?" Apollo asks

"The power to manipulate the mind with electrical currents. He has used them on them", Zeus says glaring at Dale

The others where all glaring at him now.

"Can you remove the effects?" Demeter asks

"Yes", Zeus says waving his hands and all of them but Chiron, Clarisse, Chris, Kayla and surprisingly Annabeth glow red

Everyone looks horrified as the effects leave them. Grover looks sick about what he had done to his best friend. How could he have ever believed that Percy would do the things he accused him off. Leo also looked sick how could he accuse Percy after Percy helped him on the Argo and taught him how to use a sword in their down time.

"Everyone but Chiron, Clarisse, Chris, Kayla and Annabeth were effected", Zeus says

Athena looks at Annabeth with disappointment in her eyes. She had approved of Percy after he went into Tartarus with her.

"Dale's power would only suggest they in a direction so they had to choice which thought to follow", Zeus explains

"We have to see Percy when he gets back to camp and apologies", Katie says with tears falling

"That will not be possible", Chiron interrupts

"Why?" Poseidon asks

"He left me a letter", Chiron says and takes it out

 _Dear Chiron, Clarisse, Chris, and Kayla,_

 _By the time you read this I will be long gone. I have finally have had too much pain from camp. All my friends have turned their back on me. And everyone is believing the lies that are going around even though I have denied them and they should know me after all we fought two wars together._

 _But I have found it is hopeless to try and convince them it was not me. And the final straw was Annabeth cheating on me with Dale the son of Zeus when I was about to propose._

 _Clarisse thank you for sticking by me and for helping me with my swordsmanship too. You have been really supportive these last two months when everyone turned against me you stuck by me. So thank you and I wish you well as I have no idea when I will come back if at all._

 _Kayla thank you for being so understanding and believing I would never do anything to your siblings or anyone. I will be in your debt too and I am thankful that you stuck by me when nobody else would. I hope to see you again one day._

 _Chris thank you for sticking up for me with the Hermes cabin. You are a good guy and I hope you find someone special. I also owe you a debt of gratitude. Have a good life mate._

 _I would like to thank you Chiron for being like another father to and for training me so well I wouldn't be half the swordsman now if it wasn't for you. And wouldn't have half the skills I have had. Also thank you for looking over me when I didn't know I was a demigod and protecting me. I will be forever in your debt. But now it is my time to move on with my life as Camp is only full of bad memories for me. Please tell my Dad not to worry and maybe I will come and see him sometimes when I get my head on straight after everything._

 _Now I do hope to see you again one day. But I will be honest I don't plan on returning. Take care of yourself and everyone else for me. Sorry I couldn't be the leader you hoped I be. But know if you, Clarisse, Chris or Kayla ever need me I'll be there._

 _Goodbye my Mentor and Friend. Live well. Live long._

 _Perseus Jackson_

 _Son of Poseidon_

All of the demigods, Grover and Chiron that had done wrong had tears falling down their eyes. Percy was gone and probably wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"How dare you! Even if your where under the effects of the son of Zeus. Until my son is found you all will find no solace in the sea! That goes double for Annabeth Chase and Dale Smith. As you have hurt my son the Prince of the Seas before I could tell him his titles", Poseidon declares thumping his trident into the ground and making the ground tremble and the guilty Demigods glow

The curse was on them. Making everyone's eyes widen at Poseidon's threat. Poseidon didn't make threats lightly. And when he did he carried them out.

"What will you do to punish your son brother?" Hades asks

"I demand him to be punished", Poseidon adds

"He will serve three years in your court Poseidon. I will also take his power from him so he can't do this again. Does this satisfy you?" Zeus asks

"That will do for now till we find Percy and he can decide his punishment", Zeus replies

"Let us send out search parties Lord Poseidon, Lord Zeus", Chiron asks

"Very well. Hera you alert the Amazons, Hermes alert the Romans, but make sure they don't march on Camp Half-Bood and Artemis have your hunters out scoring the continent. Lets find Perseus Jackson and bring him home!" Zeus booms

Apollo takes the campers back and everyone starts the search for Percy Jackson…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _200 years later…_

* * *

It had been many decades since Perseus Jackson had disappeared and nobody had seen him since. It was like he disappeared off the face of the Earth.

None had been the same since Percy's disappearance. The mood at Camp Half-Blood was depressing. They all hated themselves and felt guilt for how they treated Percy, even though it was Dale who did it. They knew they could have fought it. But none of them did. And they even hated themselves for that.

Clarisse, Chris, Kayla had taken too making sure the Campers never forgot what they did. Not that they would ever forget. As many were now Immortal thanks to the Gods.

Including unfortunately Dale. Who had to represent Zeus. Which even Zeus didn't like. Every time Dale started letting his ego go Clarisse was there to shock him back down. And if Thalia was there SHE got the honour. As she hated her brat of a half-brother for driving her brother away.

Dale had served his punishment in Poseidon's court. Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton took great pleasure of bossing him around and making him do the most degrading jobs they could think off. When he complained he spent some quality time in Poseidon's dungeon.

When he got back to Camp the Campers steered clear of him. Even when he tried to get his popularly back.

Grover had been inconsolable for a long time about what he did to his first and bestest friend. Even Jupitar couldn't help him in his depressed state. Grover also had gotten the sharp tongue lashing of Thalia for what he had done. She even told him he didn't deserve the title of Lord of the Wild for what he had done and that Pan would be ashamed of him.

The Immortal Campers had told new Campers about Percy and they had told them of their betrayal of their Great Hero and Saviour of Olympus. They didn't even try to hide it as they knew it would be like another betrayal to their Hero and Friend.

Amphitrite and Triton had realised now that Percy wasn't at fault. And that he had _tired_ to get along with them and generally cared. They had helped rally the Sea Folk to search the Seven Seas for Percy back no one had seen or heard him.

The Roman's had sent on conveys of search parties. But each came back empty handed. Reyna, Frank and Hazel pushed them as far as they could go but they couldn't find him. The whole of New Rome had been in an uproar of what the Greeks had done. They had even tried to rally themselves to go to war with Camp Half-Blood. It took everything Reyna, Jason, Frank and Hazel had to stop the Legion from marching and destroying the Camp. There ever had been riots on the streets of New Rome calling for the blood of the Greeks for what they did to their Praetor.

Reyna had to forbid the Greeks from visiting Rome for over a decade to New Rome and the Legion cooled their tempers off. But even too this day their situation was still strained.

Jason and Piper had been furious with what happened. They went to Alaska to search for him hoping he might be there. But there was not a trace of him

The Amazons under Queen Hylla monitored the shipping routes. She also sent out searches. She liked Percy and she was dedicated to help search till he was found.

The Hunters of Artemis were dedicated too. Thalia pushed the Hunters to find her Kelp-Headed Cousin. But couldn't find a trace of him. Thalia was desperate to find him and hopefully let him know she was on his side. But EVEN she and Artemis couldn't track him.

Nico when he heard what happened had to stop himself from slaughter all those who wronged his cousin and honorary big brother. He stormed out of the Underworld to look for his Cousin. He searched through the dead for anyone having seen his cousin but none had. It was like he had disappeared of the face of the planet.

But Nico and Thalia DID do something together they had stormed to Camp and yelled at the Campers. Thalia had slapped Annabeth and told her how disappointed she was with her and how she was ashamed to even know her. Nico had given her several gashes with his sword as he fought her letting out his angry.

Both cousins had challenged each Head Councillor to a fight with them. ALL councillors ended up hurt and some landed themselves in the Infirmary for a few days from the furious children of the Big Three. Soon _everyone_ at Camp knew not to anger them and just how much the two cousins cared for Percy. As the cousins had been _brutal_ in their fights. Even using their powers to show _everyone_ how they should never piss off children of the Big Three or mess with someone they cared about.

Zeus had come to care for his nephew and now realised just how important Percy was to ALL of them. He had sent air spirits to search for his nephew but none returned with news of their lost hero. Zeus was also REALLY worried about his brother. He had never seen Poseidon in so much despair. He tried to help his brother. But nothing he did seemed to help his depressed brother. He just had to hope for some kind of miracle from the fates.

Hades also was worried about his little brother. No matter how much he reassured Poseidon that Percy wasn't in the Underworld and was still alive it seemed the Sea God didn't believe him. Hades had talked to Zeus and they both staged fights with each other in the hope of getting their brother to join in. But Poseidon _never_ took the bait. Hades was out of ideas of how to help the dull Sea God. He hoped the fates would bring his nephew back and help his brother.

Hera even had tried to cheer her brother up. She even tried to tell him he should find another woman to be with and have another demigod child. And that was the _only_ time he showed emotion. He yelled at her that _nobody_ could replace what he lost. Hera had gone quite after that.

Demeter had seemed to cut down talking about cereal and tried to help her brother in the same ways as Hera but she too had no luck.

Hestia even tried talking softly to him to bring up his hope. And tried to infuse him with the hope that Percy was alive and would come back but it didn't seem to help or work on her depressed little brother.

Poseidon had stayed in depression with the loss of both Sally and Percy. He was not the same god everyone was used too. No longer was he a happy god. He was now a quiet and solemn god who rarely spoke. He didn't even _argue_ with his brothers. Even though they tried to start fights with him just so they could get _some_ emotion out of him but it _never_ worked. He never reacted. His eyes where dull and solemn and nothing any of the Gods did could change that.

It was like he was frozen in this state of despair and couldn't be unfrozen. All the Gods hoped that the fates would eventually help the Sea God and bring Percy Jackson, their hero, and the only hope they had of helping their brother back too them…

* * *

 _Elsewhere…In a Distance Galaxy_

* * *

A man was at the head of an Army. Ordering his soldiers to hold the line. That they needed to help this planet get out from under tyrant rulers and council.

He was sent here to do this by his Patron Lady Chaos.

The man dressed in black was known as Omega, or Maelstrom, or Stormbringer but the other name he had was a name that only was used by his wives. A name that came from the homeland of his birth.

And that name was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and now Commander of the Army of Chaos and right-hand man of the Creator of the Universe.

And his self-imposed exile from his home planet was coming to an end…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
